For Snow Villiers' Lovers
by TD-Yukiryuu
Summary: You are enjoying a beautiful day on the beach with your friends Snow, Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui... but something unexpected happens. You fall in LOVE! Just put your name in the space ( [ ] ) and live the magic. Enjoy! :)


For Snow Villiers' Lovers

Snow Villiers x Reader

"What a beautiful day!" You put your bikini on and accompany Lebreau to where the boys have already reserved a spot on the sandy beach. "Hey, boys!" Lebreau shouts.

"What took you so long?! _All_ this time only for putting your swimsuits on?!" Yuj starts whining.

"Well… it takes lot of work for a girl to impress you, _men_." Lebreau playfully brushes Yuj cheek with her fingers.

"Okay… I'm already impressed." He chuckles, takes her in his arms and kisses her, which makes her giggle as she folds her arms around his neck.

"Seriously!" You shake your head and continue walking to where Snow, Gadot and Maqui are sitting. The moment he saw you coming, Snow stood up and ran toward you. "Hey, [ _ ]! I'm glad you came!" He says.

"Yeah! Sorry we're late."

"Emm… hehe… this is the first time I see you wearing your swimsuit. It looks great on you."

"Oh… emm… thanks!" You say shyly. "Snow! What's wrong with your face?! It's so… _red_!"

"Red?! Oh, it must be… sunburn… (_or maybe something else_)."

"You better put some sunscreen on… I have some if you want." You say.

"Oh… no. I'm fine."

You sit under the umbrella and take the sunscreen from your bag. You apply it on your face and arms but you find it hard to reach your back. "Can I help you with this?" Snow asks, taking the sunblock from your hand and he puts some on your shoulders. Carefully, he starts massaging your shoulders and back… his hands are strong, but he managed to caress your skin so softly. It is a hot day alright, but you are more than sure that it's not the sun's heat that is warming your body up. His touch is so smooth and delicate, making you melt with every stroke he gives across your skin.

"I'm going to swim… wanna come?" he asks.

"Oh… not now. Maybe later." You answer.

"Okay… well. See you later." He gives you a grin and heads to the water.

The time you spent with your friends on the beach was awesome; you ran, swam, ate food, played beach ball… you all had so much fun. It is almost sunset now, but Snow just can't stop swimming, while the two love-birds Yuj and Lebreau are walking somewhere on the beach. You are sitting on the sand, Maqui is on your right and Gadot on your left, both burying their bodies in the sand, while only their heads and feet are popping out. "You guys are crazy." You chuckle. "I'm going for a walk, okay?"

"No problem… is it okay… going alone?" Gadot asks.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

You walk on the golden sand, letting the cool waves play gently with your feet. You watch the horizon as the setting burning sun is about to drown in the deep blue. The summer wind blows in your hair, making you sigh softly. 'Lebreau and Yuj sure are having fun together. How did they find out that they love each other? It must have been the sweetest thing to feel! How come I had to stay alone?'

* * *

"Wow… that was refreshing!" Snow says after coming from his swim. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Yuj and Lebreau went to bring some cocktails… and [ _ ] is walking… she went that way." Gadot says, tilting his head.

"All by herself?!" Snow starts walking in your direction.

"Hey! Snow! Wait! Help us out! Are you gonna leave us buried in the sand like this?" Maqui starts shouting.

* * *

The warm ambiance around you surrounded your heart with so much peace that kept you going, not becoming tired of the beautiful scene. That peace caused you to be unaware of the steps that were following you.

"Hey, beautiful!" Two arms catch you from behind. You try to turn around to find a stranger, with a mischievous smile on his face, taking you into his arms. "Let go!" you say.

"How can I let go? You're so cute… let's have fun."

"I said let go! Don't touch me!" You yell. You push him away, but he takes your arm with his strong grip and pulls you closer to him. "Leave me alone! What are you doing?!" You hit him on his chest with your free hand. He pushes you hard to the ground and lies on top of you. You start floundering, unable to free yourself from under his weight. He bends toward you and brushes your neck with his dirty lips, making you yell and shout loudly: "Leave me! Get away! Anybody… help! Please! Help!"

"Let her go! Leave her alone!" you hear a familiar voice drawing closer. Snow runs fast toward you and grabs the man, lifting his weight off you. He punches him in the face, making him lose balance and fall on the sand. Snow kneels in front of you and helps you standing up. He holds you close to him and you hide your crying face in his chest: "Snow!" your voice trembles as you say his name.

"What the heck?!" the man shouts. "Who are you?!"

"How dare you mess with my girlfriend?!" Snow yells at him.

'_Girlfriend?!_' you look at Snow with surprise. His face has never looked so serious. He places his hand over your head and pulls you closer to his heart. "Get lost!" he orders the man with a firm tone.

He looks back at you: "Are you okay now, [ _ ]?"

"I was so scared!" you whimper, still pressing your face against his bare chest.

"That's alright. You're safe now, with me." He says in a soft calming voice.

You look at his shiny blue eyes, wanting to express all your gratitude to him: "I thought no one would hear me… but you came just on time. I mean… you came so fast to my rescue."

"Yeah… forgive me. I was… I was following you. Good thing I did. I assumed that it's quite dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to walk here alone."

You smile and look downwards timidly: "Thank you, Snow. You're the best."

"No problem… let's go back." He places one hand around your waist while the other grabs your legs, and he lifts you up into his strong arms and starts walking. "Snow! What are you doing?! That's okay, I can walk."

"I know… this is how a groom lifts his bride, right? Crazy, yeah… but we have to act like a couple… just for now." He says with a wink.

"Act… like a couple?!"

"Yeah! That guy is still looking at us. We have to look like… lovey-dovey for a while. He has to believe that I'm your boyfriend so he won't bug you again."

"Oh… I see." You blush at the idea. You rest your head under his chin and you let your hand feel the muscular shape of his chest. You smile slightly and look back at his handsome face. You gaze at its gorgeous details with wonder and delight. Uncontrollably, you place a soft quick kiss on his cheek, painting his face with a deep shade of red, so he suddenly stops walking. "Thank you Snow." You add.

He looks at you, surprised, and a wide smile appears on his cute face: "A good actor you are!"

"I'm not acting. I'm really grateful. If you hadn't come for me, something really bad could have happened; but you were always there for me. Thank you."

"And I'll always be there. You're welcome."

He continues walking and the smile is never leaving his face. You just can't stop looking at him, pondering the gracious smile on his lips with every detail. This same smile gradually changes into a grin, a mischievous one. "Snow?!"

Suddenly, he starts running toward the water and splashes through it, making the cool ocean spray hit your bodies. "Snow! What are you doing?!"

"Being Crazy!" He shouts.

Without a previous notice, he throws you in the water and starts giggling. You two begin to shout and scream in excitement, splashing around, squirting one another with the salty water and throwing sand balls at each other… you did all what crazy people can do. It's like you two needed some time to return to the childhood days. He might look strong and bulky, but his heart is playful just as a small child's is. "[ _ ]! You're the craziest girl I've ever seen!" He shouts.

"Is that so?! I'll show you how crazy I can get!" You run toward him and push him violently, making his tall body fall into the water. You start laughing at him: "I'm sorry, snow! You made me do this to you!" You say, chuckling. "Snow?" Your laugh suddenly turns silent.

His body rests quietly in the sandy bottom, about three feet under the water level, not moving a muscle. The wavy surface of the water makes his face look so dim and lifeless; not even a tiny bubble of air is coming out from his mouth. "Snow! Get up!" You scream. "Snow!"

You see his hand slowly stretching to you out of the water. "Snow?!" you take his hand and try to draw him out when he suddenly pulls you into the water. He wraps his arms behind your back and brings your body close to his. The surroundings are not so bright but you can feel that your faces are only inches apart. He grabs the nape of your neck, pulling you into a kiss. This sudden kiss surprises you, so you accidentally open your mouth, letting the salty water go in. You try to escape his grip and get out of the water, but he refuses to let go, enjoying the wet kiss. Soon, the two of you start striving for air, so he releases you from his grip. You pull yourselves out of the water and you start coughing, still not believing what just happened.

You walk few steps back to the shore when he quickly grabs your arm and turn you around to face him. "I'm sorry, [ _ ]! Forgive me."

You lift your hand and smack him hard on his face: "You scared me to death!" you yell.

"I didn't mean to."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because… well… when I told that guy that you are my girlfriend… it's because… I really wanted you to be that."

"What?!" you look at the honesty in his eyes with surprise.

"And if you mean why I kissed you… it's because… I love you. I really do. I know… I'm the most reckless, insane, foolish man alive… but my feelings to you are strong and true. I've never felt this way toward any girl before, but for you, my heart will always beat with love. And if my heart decides to stop beating, I'll be glad to die if you happened to be the reason for my death. Give me one chance to show my love to you, and I'll prove to be your man, the man that loves you the most. I know I don't have the right to speak this way… you fled from that man's grip to fall into my arms, but I mean no harm to-…"

Before he's able to finish his words, you jump and attach your body to his, wrapping your legs around his waist and folding your arms around his neck. You press your lips against his while he holds your thighs so you won't fall, caressing them with his thumbs. The golden strands of his blond hair tangle between your left hand's fingers, while the other hand is slowly kneading the taut muscles of his back. You can feel him smiling against your lips, which makes you want to deepen the kiss even more. Your body is firmly pressing against his, making him feel the curves of your breasts as well as the insanely increasing rhythm of your heartbeats. You didn't want to let go, but the need of air forces the two of you to pull away.

"[ _ ]?!"

"Never ever do this to me again… you scared me." You say, biting your lip with embarrassment.

"I will do it every day if that would make you kiss me." He chuckles.

"I love you, Snow."

"I love you more." He says and starts brushing your lips with his mouth. His lips slowly stroke your chin, down to your neck and your chest and back to your cheeks. He looks at you as he hears you chuckling and asks: "Ticklish?!"

"No! I just remembered something. Did I smack you on the face a moment ago?"

A quizzical look appears on his face: "Ha?!" You suddenly jump from his hold and run toward the shore. "What?!" He starts running after you: "About that… you have to pay for it! [ _ ]! Wait!"

You start laughing as you hurry out of the water. He was able to catch you at the moment your feet reached the dry sand. You fall on your back over the soft ground whilst his body lands on top of you, pinning you to the sand. "I've already told you [ _ ]... I'll be glad if your love was the reason of my death… one smack ain't that big deal."

"So… we're not acting anymore, are we?"

"No… this is serious. You're my girlfriend."

He bends down to you and kisses you so passionately. You pull him closer by holding his neck with one hand, and the other is gently feeling the warmth of his muscular chest. You moan silently as he fondles your hips and your back. "I love you."

* * *

"Good thing you two came… or else, we could have stayed buried here in the sand for the whole night!" Gadot addresses Yuj and Lebreau. "Thanks for the help."

"Where are they anyways?! Snow and [ _ ]?" Yuj asks.

Lebreau giggles: "I guess they are… _playing_."

"Playing?!" Maqui exclaims.

"I always knew there's something going on between those two… Let's hope they have enough fun." Says Gadot.

"Fun?!" Maqui continues. "How come I don't have fun like they do?!"

"Because you are a _baby_… you don't even know what we're talking about… that's why." Yuj mocks.

Gadot catches Maqui as he struggles in attempt to reach where you are: "Well, I wanna play too… let me go! Snow, Count me in!"


End file.
